


The Affair cont.

by awildone



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildone/pseuds/awildone
Summary: A little insight to what could've happened once Johnny bid David & Alexis goodnight after teasing their parents in "The Affair".
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Affair cont.

Johnny’s being exhibited annoyance; a scowl on his face, a frown on his mouth, and eyes that nearly glared through the door that his children had just entered and exited through. He moved slowly back to his place on the mattress. He wanted to give his wife a proper send off before bed, whether it be a kiss or a verbal confession of love, it didn’t matter. He just knew that he wanted to wish her a good night, and that she could use his support, even if just a confirmation of his adoration for her.

Which was why he even got out of bed to begin with. Alexis and David had come into their bedroom unannounced, overhearing the discussion about the hotel and Roland, and Johnny shooed them out when their taunting became upsetting to Moira. He knew she was already in a mood, mostly angry with herself for the innocent but seemingly incriminating evening before with Roland, and anything he could do to help alleviate her irritation was what he was trying to do.

As he climbed into bed, he noticed that Moira’s book and glasses were in a mess on top of their thin comforter between them. This was because she’d wanted to quickly throw her ostrich pillow over her head so that she didn’t have to listen to or look at her children who’d come in to poke fun at her as soon as they’d heard about how she fell asleep in Roland’s bed. And to Johnny’s chagrin, his wife’s back was turned toward his side of the bed, and she didn’t move when he sat down.

He sighed audibly. Still no movement. “Moira,” he tried calmly, only to be met with further stoic silence.

“I know you’re upset that the kids know, but I think they’re going out for the night. Alexis mentioned something about going to see if David’s business partner could help her with her courses and David signed the car out to take her,” he rambled, knowing she didn’t care at all about what their offspring had planned for the evening. He knew she was at her wits end with them tonight.

He sat quietly for a moment, knowing he had to approach this differently if he was going to get through to his wife. He loved her more than anything else in the world, but her stubborn streak was not something that he’d wish upon anyone. He certainly saw himself as a problem solver, but her challenging behavior could prove to be rather infuriating at times.

But tonight was different. She was hurting, embarrassed by her own actions, and he felt badly for her.

Just as he went to open his mouth again, he heard the door in the room next to theirs close loudly, and then he heard a car start. The kids were gone. This could work in his favor.

“Roland stopped by earlier,” he said casually, reaching for her book and her glasses, wanting to set them on his nightstand. He didn’t want one of them to toss or turn while sleeping and accidentally break her glasses. She loved that pair and quite frankly, he thought she looked sweet as could be in them.

Those were the words that caused Moira to practically rip the octopus-resembling fabric from her head. “Why?” she demanded immediately.

“Oh, he just wanted to reassure me that he was ninety nine percent sure that nothing happened between the two of you last night,” Johnny nonchalantly said as he placed the book and glasses on the table and then turned toward her. Her hair was disheveled from the quick removal of the pillow and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He gulped visibly at how stunning she was in that moment.

She nearly shrieked at what she was hearing. “Nothing happened! That maddening dolt!”

Johnny just smirked. It was cute to see her so worked up about this, but he knew it wasn’t the time to convey those thoughts to her. “I told him that.”

“Why would he journey over here to try to start something?” she asked, getting angrier with each passing moment. She could feel her blood boil and she clenched her fists. He was absolutely exasperating at times. She briefly envisioned walking up to him and and strangling him when she arrived at the town hall the following morning.

“Because he’s Roland,” the business owner shrugged to himself, wanting her to know he hadn’t been bothered by it. “I sent him on his way and reminded him exactly who you would wind up sleeping with tonight.”

A blush grew on Moira’s cheeks as her fury suddenly settled. She shook her head at him, trying to hide her smile, and commented, “A little presumptuous, don’t you think, Mr. Rose?”

Johnny gave her a look, but realized what he’d implied. “No, I didn’t mean you’d be sleeping with me as in ‘sleeping with’ me…” he trailed off, now understanding that was exactly how it sounded. The same way it must’ve sounded to his kids when he said that Moira found herself ‘in Roland’s bed’ earlier. He could understand why she might’ve been a little frustrated with him, too, just minutes ago.

“I’m impressed you claimed your territory,” she cocked an eyebrow at him, pursing her lips rakishly. She liked when he got possessive of her, in an appropriate situation, of course. Perhaps she would put up a front when they were younger, but at their ages, and especially living in such a desolate location where a little naughty fun was almost never had, she found herself enjoying this side of her husband that she rarely saw anymore.

“Well, it was less of a bedding comment and more of a meat comment,” he said, his eyes widening at her when he heard his own words before she burst out laughing.

“Yes, that makes it so much better,” she carried on with laughter and he rolled his eyes at her, but smiled. She moved close to him once she’d finished giggling and grasped his hand. “I’m sorry I fell asleep with the mayor, John. If I have any control over one situation in this life, it will be where I sleep in relation to Roland, and that will simply never happen again.”

Johnny kissed her hair lightly. “I’m not upset that you fell asleep in his room, Moira. I used to get so jealous seeing all of those men coming onto you during your run on Sunrise Bay. I was so worried that one of them would somehow find you with your defenses down, but I never thought for one second that you’d willingly choose someone else,” he said, shaking his head. He had always had the utmost amount of trust placed in her and nothing had ever proven him to be wrong to have done so. “But when you didn’t tell me about this, I got nervous. I mean, it’s Roland, so I kind of figured it wasn’t what it was made out to be, but…” he trailed off, unable to finish his thought. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say or how to say it in a way that didn’t make him sound silly.

“For the briefest of moments, you were worried that we weren’t so solid? That I wasn’t so sure about us?”

He shrugged sheepishly. “I guess; maybe not that exactly. Something along those lines, though. Like, maybe I wasn’t enough anymore, or maybe this town had gotten to you while you were inebriated,” he said, shaking his head, unsure that his words were coming out the way he wanted them to.

“John—”

“No, I mean, Roland? Really?” he said with a forced smile, putting up a front to mask the momentary hurt he’d felt this morning when he saw Jocelyn at the cafe. He tried to play if off like he should’ve known better, and he did, but it still affected him more than he cared to admit. “I shouldn’t have given it a second thought.”

Moira swallowed visibly, trying to wash down the lump that formed in her throat just from listening to her husband’s tone. She really had scared him. “I apologize that I didn’t tell you about Roland the first chance I had. Oppositely, I felt so embarrassed that something like that had even occurred, and that was why I didn’t speak to you about it as quickly as I should have,” she admitted softly.

Johnny gave her a gentle smile. “It’s over now,” he told her quietly. “I mean, unless you want to use a hall pass with Roland. I think I’d be willing to give you that,” he teased.

The blonde just looked up at her husband, a tinge of annoyance plastered on her face. “Ha ha. No, I would never choose Roland if I were to use a hall pass.”

“Out of sheer curiosity, who would you choose?”

“I don’t know, John. I only want to sleep with and beside you,” she gave him a loving smile. She really wasn’t sure who she’d pick if she was ever given the choice. She genuinely didn’t think there was anyone else she’d want to be with. She then thought about their conversation and that smile turned into a smirk as she finished, “and your meat.”

Johnny couldn’t even try to contain the laugh that escaped his lips and he kissed her hand that he still held. “It sounds so bad in this context.”

Moira tilted her head suggestively. “I suppose it depends on how you choose to look at it.”

He shook his head lightly and then pulled her into a kiss. Moira reached a hand up to cup his face, rubbing gentle circles over his jawline. She had gotten a chaste kiss that morning upon arriving home from the convention, but otherwise, it had been since the morning before that she’d gotten a real kiss from her husband. She always managed to miss it, to miss him, even if she didn’t realize it in the moment.

She grabbed the collar of his night gown, as David liked to call it, pulling him over her as she leaned back into the pillow behind her. They made out as Johnny adjusted his arms so that they held his body above hers. She bit his lip softly and he pulled back for a moment.

“You wanna…” he trailed off before Moira craned her neck upward to capture his lips again, indicating that yes, she did want to have sex with him. Johnny smiled into her lips and she reached her arms up around his back and gently ran her fingertips over his shirt.

“Take this off,” she pulled away from him, grasping at the fabric, knowing full well she wasn’t able to reach the bottom of the shirt unless he moved off of her temporarily.

Johnny pushed himself up and off of her, straddling her lap still, but careful to hold his weight with his knees now. He pulled the shirt up over his head, leaving him in just his boxer shorts, and looked up to see Moira lick her lips.

“You have your birth control brooch on, you sure about this?” he asked, knowing she wore her brooch a few times a week, indicating that she was not in the mood that evening. Of course they didn’t need birth control now, but she’d named it as such to keep them young, or something along those lines; he couldn’t quite remember. He gave her a questioning look as he tossed the discarded shirt onto his side of the mattress beside him.

She began to quickly fumble with the buttons of her own night vest, and then Johnny’s hands assisted her in taking the latches on the pajama top off. He opened the polka dotted shirt carefully and marveled at her breasts. They may have aged along with the rest of her body, but the sight still drove Johnny crazy. He carefully cupped them, running nimble fingertips over her nipples, as the buds ripened at his touch.

“Mmm,” she tipped her head back at the sensation she felt, simultaneously feeling a rush of adrenaline and arousal surge through her. She quickly took the top and vest all the way off of her body, not wanting to be uncomfortable with the tight fabric around her arms when they eventually made love, and carefully set the fabric on her nightstand, not wanting the material on the floor.

He gave her a slight shake of his head at the knowledge that she was still not completely comfortable in this room, but smiled at her sweetly nonetheless. He moved back to kiss her mouth, as they began to make out again.

“John,” she managed to say between kisses, needing to double check that they were alone. “You said the kids were going out tonight?”

“I heard the door slam and the car start a little while ago,” he assured her, now positioning himself to kiss her neck. He gently nibbled, knowing better than to leave a mark, at least where it could be seen. With all of Moira’s eccentric outfits, she still would’ve killed him if she had to hide a hickey due to his uncontrolled stimulation. Although, claiming his territory before she went down to the town hall was fleetingly tempting.

He eventually pulled away from the sweet skin when she began to whimper and gasp, a couple of “John”s escaping her lips as she was entirely overwhelmed by the spot he found on her neck. He intentionally latched onto it to drive her wild, but he wasn’t cruel. He wanted to satisfy her.

“Oh, God,” she sighed, relieved that he stopped when he did. Moira knew as well as her husband did, that if he kept it up for much longer, she would’ve climaxed right then and there and she really didn’t want to ruin her pajama bottoms tonight.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Johnny told her quietly, almost as though he read her mind. He’d backed up off of her in order to help her out of the pants she had on, tugging lightly at the silk, taking her panties with him accidentally. Although killing two birds with one stone hadn’t been his intent, he was happy she was naked before him.

Normally, they didn’t have time to strip each other down before sex. In fact, it was usually a quick fuck either first thing in the morning, or even more rarely, right before bed, and they were very quiet and haste with one another. Sometimes one couldn’t even stand to have an action reciprocated as they were both exhausted at the end of a long day, or felt rushed when they awoke in the morning. On a couple of occasions, they were able to engage in longer and more relaxed activities in the middle of a day when the kids were out, but it wasn’t often that they had any time alone with David and Alexis living next door. It had been working in their favor, though, when their daughter was doing community service, or with Ted at the vet’s office, or in school, and their son spent time with Stevie in the office, or worked at the Blouse Barn, or was busy trying to launch his products for the store he was just about ready to open. This, however, was nice and they both felt lucky after what Moira’s actions the previous evening brought to the entirety of their day.

“It’s been a long time, Mr. Rose,” she purred at him, wagging a finger at her husband to return to his previous position above her. He did, and she then told him quietly, “I want to be all yours tonight, John.”

He smirked at her, a little confused by her sentiment. Was she not always his? Of course she was her own woman, but she was his wife, his lover, his best friend in life. “You want me to be on top?” he tried, wondering what in the world she was going on about.

She nodded at him and he understood. She wanted to feed his ego a little bit. Recently, she’d done the same thing after he’d been kicked out of Bob’s Garage. She always seemed to know how to help him when he was down and out or felt less than he was, even if the solution wasn’t based in the bedroom. This, he knew, had to be. And truth be told, she had just been horny during his hangover and insisted he take charge to get her off.

“I’m not sure I feel that it’s fair that I’m undressed and you still have an article of your attire on,” she looked up at him with wide blue doe eyes, pouting for good measure.

He just kissed her lips, shutting her up, letting her know that if she wanted him to be in charge, then he was going to take his role seriously. He kissed back down her neck, not stopping to indulge this time, and then grazed his mouth over her pink peaks, eliciting a couple of excited and then exasperated moans from her lips.

Johnny kissed over her slender stomach, lovingly kissing her very faded stretch marks from the pregnancies she’d endured, carrying their children. The same loving act that they’d be engaging in momentarily caused those etches in her skin and while they’d disappeared for the most part, Johnny knew where to find them in her delicate flesh (much to Moira’s dismay).

“Johnny,” she warned, and he grasped her hand in his.

“You’re so beautiful, Moira. I can’t help it,” he told her softly, planting one last kiss before he moved down to her bare thighs. 

He peppered kisses over her porcelain skin before he gave his undivided attention to her core. With one hand still intertwined with Moira’s and the other holding a luscious thigh steady, Johnny’s skilled mouth and tongue worked in tandem, causing her to sing his praises over and over and over until she finally came. Then she looked up at the ceiling with sheer exhaustion, although she somehow still wanted him, regardless of her energy level.

“Johnny, please,” she finally said, wondering what he was doing as her eyes had been on the ceiling of their motel room for what felt like ages.

He had been busy discarding his boxers, and moved back over her to kiss her lips sweetly. “You sure you’re not too tired, sweetheart?” he asked carefully, looking at her sleepy eyes.

She shook her head with a light smile. She knew she was wet enough from the oral treatment he’d given her to not need any extra lubrication, so she didn’t bother grabbing it out for him to use. Instead, she leaned up to kiss his mouth and when they broke apart, he pushed past her folds with his erection. He gave her a moment to adjust, wanting to ensure they were both going to enjoy this, and she finally moved against him when she was ready.

He held her waist below him with one hand and she placed her own on top of his for security. She liked to feel close to him in more ways than one, and Moira had always had this notion that holding hands was very intimate. Johnny had liked when she confessed that to him when they were younger, long before they were married or even engaged, and he began to grasp her hand in times of showing her affection as well as times where she needed support, and more often now that they were in Schitt’s Creek, when he felt a little lost. She could always ground him simply by taking his hand in hers.

His free hand switched between groping her breast and running up and down her outer thigh, his mouth moving to kiss her a few times as he thrusted into her repeatedly.

“Oh, right there,” “Jesus!” and “Yes, Johnny, keep going,” were all phrases he was hearing from her; she was much more vocal during their intimate acts than he was. Finally, he could feel his orgasm building and her breathing became shallow, telling him that she was teetering on the edge of a second climax as well.

“God, I love you, Moira,” he told her between breaths, her muscles clenching around him as she came for a second time that evening.

“Fuck, Johnny, yes! Fuck!” she cried out; Johnny echoing her sentiments, using her name in a quieter voice without the cussing.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he managed, finally collapsing beside her, “I needed that, wow!”

“Hmm, you and me both,” she said quietly, catching her breath as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling close to him. Relinquishing control in any form was hard for her, but somehow this had been easy. She was never fearful with Johnny pioneering the way. He was her rock and always managed to put any doubt or fear she had at ease.

“So it was good then? Better than your previous evening with Roland?” he played, cocking a bushy brow at his wife.

She looked up at him with a glance of annoyance. “Sleeping outside on the ground in the pouring rain would be better than sharing a bed with Roland, dear.”

“Good to know,” he chuckled, before kissing her forehead. “I love you, Moira. And I’m glad we were able to do this.”

“I’m pleased the children both had plans tonight,” she smiled coyly, knowing how loud she had been. Whether or not it was purposeful, she hadn’t quite deciphered for herself yet. “I love you, too, Johnny. We need more nights like this.”

“Maybe I’ll look into getting us a room in Thornbridge. Then you can try out that shower.”

A look of delight crossed her face. “Maybe I’ll request your presence, that way you can judge how the water pressure is,” she pursed her lips at him, giving him a suggestive glance.

“That sounds dreamy,” he said softly, linking his fingers between hers again. “Let’s get to bed, honey. I know how tiring this day has been for both of us.”

Moira just nodded against his skin, stifling a yawn. She wanted to stay right where she was. She felt so content and safe; she loved the familiarity of her husband’s body after all of the drama that had occurred since that morning. “Can I stay right here?”

He smiled down at her even though she wasn’t looking up at him any more. She was so precious and there was no way he would ask her to move if she wanted to sleep there. How many nights did they really have like this anymore? “Of course, my love.”

She looked up and managed to capture his lips between hers one last time before laying her head back down against Johnny’s chest. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable before she said, in just above a whisper, “Goodnight, my darling.”

“Goodnight, Moira.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the idea @Bubbles20, you're an angel.  
> *eta: i had to work in the "birth control brooch" bit that catherine used because it was too funny not to!


End file.
